Hetalia: Artificial Love
by Not REAL but FANTASY
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was a highschool student who actually is a very unique man and stands out. But he can't help but feel something was missing in his life. Not until a phone call... / Major UsUk / Slight FraNada, GerIta, SpaMano / Tints of some couples that I didn't bother typing! / Warning: Alternate Universe, Use of Human Names, Cursing of Romano, Soft Yaoi (BoyxBoy)
1. A Pointless Chapter

**Title: **Artificial Love

**Summary:** Alfred F. Jones was a highschool student who actually is a very unique man and stands out. But he can't help but feel something was missing in his life. Not until a phone call..._  
_

**Pairings: **Major UsUk **/ **Slight FraNada, GerIta, SpaMano **/ **Tints of some couples that I didn't bother typing!

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Use of Human Names, Cursing of Romano, Soft Yaoi (BoyxBoy)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia nor its characters! Maria De La Cruz (Philippines) is a fan character that I just copied from its wiki, I don't own her as well! I just own the storyline of this fanfiction!

**Rein: **Hai! Rein here! This is supposedly about **SasoDei **but I changed my mind and made it **UsUk**! :D Enjoy~!

* * *

**_What I wish for this year:_**

_To do something else extraordinary than being the Hero_

**_~Alfred F. Jones_**

* * *

"_Kuya_ Alfred~! HURRY UP!" A girl with black hair and brown-ish skin yelled. She just ran in another classroom's doorway that wasn't obviously her classroom, waving both of her hands at her friend. This was Maria De La Cruz, a Filipino exchange student who moved in a few weeks ago. Behind her was a quite shy boy with a slightly long and blonde hair and a curl on top of it, this was Matthew Williams, a Canadian student.

"Wait, wait!" Alfred F. Jones, the boy with a slightly dirty, blonde hair, exclaimed. He began randomly throwing his stuff that was placed on his desk in his bag, not bothering to fix it. Besides, Kiku Honda, the Japanese student which he befriended, went home early so he can't ask him to fix it for him (Actually, the Japanese always volunteers to fix Alfred's things and this has become a routine in a daily basis.) He zipped up his bag and pulled it on his back, running to Maria and Matthew.

The trio were beginning to walk out of their school, chattering. "Hey, Hey, _Kuya _Alfred, are we still going to go to that fast food chain you said that just opened up? It has been long since we've eaten together, right _Kuya _Matthew?" Maria asked, looking at the shy boy beside her. Matthew nodded in response, holding his teddy bear tightly. "Of course! I wouldn't want to disappoint my younger siblings, can't I?"

Matthew just frowned, "First of all, I am born 8 minutes before you, that makes me older... And the last time I remembered, Maria was just your kindergarten classmate before she went back home to Philippines, not a sister.." Alfred just waved his hand dismissively, "Meh whatever, and you're slightly smaller than me, that makes me older! And I don't need to be biologically related to Maria just to be her bro!" Matthew just sighed in defeat, knowing that arguing just won't solve anything.

Maria noticed that her phone was ringing and grabbed it quickly and began typing furiously on the keypad. The Filipino was an expert on phones and texting, this was no surprise since you can see her almost all the time with her phone on her hand. "_Papa _Antonio is asking if he can hang out with us.." "Maria, stop calling Antonio_ 'Papa', _it freaks me out!" "... Oh, _Papa _Antonio is bringing his friends too.."

Alfred sulked a little because his little sister just ignored his remark. He saw Maria texting a 'yup, u can go' on her phone and hid it on her little bag, "Where is that fast food chain again, _Kuya _Matthew?" Matthew began to think, "I think it's just beside the mall, we need to hurry since it can get a little crowded if we're late." Alfred took this as a chance to step, "Ok! I'm going to guide my two little siblings-" "..I'm older.." "-To the fast food chain, because I'M THE HERO!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the trio arrived, but Maria and Matthew were trying to support themselves on a wall, breathing heavily in exhaustion. Alfred just unexpectedly grabbed one of their wrist and began dragging them to the fast food chain. "C'mon guys! No need to nap! We're here!" Alfred encouraged. Matthew just mumbled, "Maple...Leaf..." and Maria just tried to text the 'Bad Touch Trio' that they arrived.

Leading the two, Alfred entered the fast food chain and ordered 5 hamburgers and a large cup of soda for him, just fries for Maria and pancakes for Matthew. Soon, the trio got their orders and luckily, they found seats. All is well, except when the BTT joined them. First, Maria tackle-glomped her _Papa _and just figured out that Lovino has joined them (And secretly was being extra grumpy because of Maria's clingy-ness), Francis began to annoy his _Mattheiu, _and Gilbert just ordered food for the 4 new arrivals (**BECAUSE HE'S AN AWESOME GENTLEMAN**._) _

Alfred can't help but feel something missing. Yes.. He knew that Lovino likes Antonio, it was obvious on how he acted whenever Maria is clinging on her _Papa. _Francis, though he hated to admit, obviously had a soft spot for the Canadian. Prussia? ...No one knows, his bird maybe? How about him, Alfred Jones? Who was his pair? Now that he thought of it, he never had been interested in his love life. He kept on rejecting a girl's confession though he had no one to fall in love with. He just had a feeling in his heart that he was waiting for another one, though he thought this **one **is not existing.. Yet...

An hour has passed, their chattering died down and finally decided to go home. Gilbert said that he might have to leave first since his strict little brother, Ludwig, is going to scold him for getting home late and forgetting to do his assignments again. Francis tried to persuade Matthew on going home with him but Matthew just politely refused to avoid being molested and said that his mom might get worried, which is bad for her health since the woman is terribly ill now. Maria, Lovino and Antonio decided to have a sleepover on the Spaniard's place despite Lovino's protests.

That just leaves Alfred. He doesn't go home with Matthew since they two were living separately. Yes, their parents divorced when they were 8. His mother decided on getting Matthew and his father got Alfred. The two can't protest since their family were obviously torn now. Alfred was still welcome in his mom's embrace but Matthew? His father can't even bear to look at the shy boy since he resembles his mom very much. The American stuffed his hands in his jacket's pocket. It was a quiet night, a very rare one on cities like this.

* * *

Alfred was woken up with his ringtone. He groaned as he sat up, finding the source of the annoyance. When he finally found what he was looking for, he flipped his phone open and began to read the sender's name so that he can send a whole page of hate message telling on how not to distract his sleep if it is already past 11 pm. But he stopped when he saw his brother's name on the message. He clicked the message quickly and read it.

**Sender: Mattie  
Message Received in 11:25**

Hey, Alfred! You need to hurry downtown! I'm in an abandoned building near the mall, **HELP!**

Alfred just stared at the message for a whole minute before jumping out of bed and dressing up in his usual attire. He needs to hurry! His brother is in trouble and he won't ever forgive himself if that boy got hurt or worse! The dirty blonde-haired hero quietly passed the hallway to the stairs, to avoid waking his father up, and ran out of the house, grabbing his bicycle, "I hope Matthew is alright." And then, he took off.

* * *

**Rein: **Suspense~! Joke x3 So yeah, do I need to put the translations?

**Translations: **_Kuya - _Big Brother ; _Papa - _Father

**Rein: **Maria calls Antonio 'Papa' because Antonio treats Maria like his child. Maria is also Alfred and Matthew's childhood friend as said above. Lovino is also Maria's friend before she moves away to Philippines. She just came back to America when she's already 1st Year Junior High.

**Oh AND...**

Please review~! Your reviews will be my encouragement to continue this~!


	2. The HERO is here!

**Title: **Artificial Love

**Chapter Title: **The HERO is here!

**Warning:** Alternate Universe, Use of Human Names, Cursing of Romano, Soft Yaoi (BoyxBoy)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia nor its characters! Maria De La Cruz (Philippines) is a fan character that I just copied from its wiki, I don't own her as well! I just own the storyline of this fanfiction!

**Rein: **I just can't wait for another day to finish the second part, can't I? It's just because this is my favorite part and I just can't stop myself from holding the laptop, even if there are classes to go to later!

* * *

Alfred managed to reach halfway there before the bicycle's tire turned flat. He groaned loudly in frustration and decided to walk, carrying the bicycle with him. After 30 minutes, he finally reached the mall and knew that the abandoned building was behind the mall for some unknown reason. He hasn't come to the building before nor heard about it, he just... Knows it.

Turning to the narrow alley, he parked the bike near the mall and tried to run in. He saw a brick wall blocking the path. The American jumped on a trashcan to cross the wall preventing him to go straight to the building. He jumped down, landing on his feet like a cat and stared at the building and saw it to be dull and broken. It was half demolished and it stinks! He walked to the doorway which was covered with long blocks of wood. He grunted because he knew Matthew's petite figure can fight in but him? He doesn't think so.

Alfred turned sideways and grunted as he tried to throw himself on the block of woods. He repeatedly did this, knowing that his arm has already turned sore. With one last hard hit, he managed to break down the wood and ran in, preventing to trip on the scattered debris underneath him. The place was dusty and it was impossible to find something colorful in here. How did Matthew end up here again? Oh yeah, he almost forgot, "MATTIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Alfred! I'm in the only room with a door!" A tiny voice replied. Alfred ran upstairs, trying to avoid the holes on the stairs. The hallway was long but damaged. Almost all the rooms has broken doors; maybe because of a rusty hinge or just purposely knocked down. He ran to the last room of the hallway. The door was the only thing he saw was clean, maybe Matthew managed to clean it?

The American decide to make his entrance... **HEROIC STYLE**! He tried to make his distance to the door and began to run towards it with full power. But before he can hit the door, he heard a 'click' and the door opened. He can't stop running and resulted himself to hit a desk and he fell on his back with documents flying through the air. The documents were scattered on top of Alfred and all he could was sit up and groan in pain. He looked up and saw Matthew looking at him with a face that was sure he's going to burst into laughter in a second or two.

And so he did, the Canadian was laughing, laughing so hard. Alfred felt like laughing too, Matthew haven't laughed for awhile and he really missed his brother's laughter. Why had his family became this messed up? Soon, the laughter died down and Alfred looked crossed at Matthew, "What the hell, Mattie! I thought you were in trouble! I mean, just by looking on your text! I thought you were eaten by monsters!" "...You were watching horror movies again, aren't you?" "That's not the point! You scared the shizz out of me!"

Matthew just smiled innocently, "Well, you see... I decided to finish my assignment before running back home. But the wind blew my assignments over here.." He pointed on the ground, as if gesturing that it was here which he ended up in. "And then when I got the papers back, this abandoned building is.. You know? Nostalgic?" Alfred nodded in agreement. "And then, when I went in, I examined each rooms and its documents.. It took me 4 hours to read the **MAIN DOCUMENTS**... And I ended up in this room, the only room which has a door.. Strange actually.."

He closed the door and pulled out about 20 pages of back-to-back documents out of his shoulderbag, "It is something about a program called 'Iggybot'... Some of the pages' text was smudged with dirt. I took the liberty of reading it, and all I could get were some English words but some just didn't make sense! It's like made centuries ago." Alfred sighed in boredom, "And you woke me up from an amazing dream and scared the life out of me because?" "... I need help with this crate.."

The Canadian moved slightly away from a big object that was covered with a big white sheet. He gripped the sheet and pulled it away, revealing a gigantic crate. The American got the clue and grabbed a crowbar which hit him earlier when he bumped the desk. He dug it down harshly on the side of the crate. Planting his feet on the surface of the crate.

After a lot of attempts, he finally opened the crate. Its other 3 sides fell down with the side he dropped down. Dust was caused to scatter because the wood hit the dusty floor. The twins coughed, waving their hands in hopes that the dust will clear off. A few minutes later, the dust cleared. Trying to locate their bounty, they walked to the place where the crate was. But was completely horrified on what they saw..

.

.

... A man inside a circular tank! The two haven't seen the man's full appearance since they already sprinted out of the building, screaming at the top of their lungs. What the hell was that?!

* * *

**Rein: **I thank you for the reviews~! But can it be longer and not be, 'Make more!' because I'm really expecting good reviews D: Oh and I think I will update everyday, except if I'm dumped with assignments~! Well then, CIAO~!


End file.
